Jeff Hardy NWO
Jeff Hardy NWO was a former WSF Superstar who competed in WSF for 2 years and 1 month (WSF calender), who is perhaps most well known for being a former WSF United States Champion and former WSF Tag team champion. Various Feuds/WSF United States Champion Jeff Hardy NWO made his debut on an episode of Smackdwon beating Clayton Tennant, a couple weeks later he made his pay per view debut at Vengeance (2011). At Vengeance he won a battle royal which earned him a title shot at any smackdown title he wanted. The following smackdown Jeff Hardy NWO told the world the title he chose was the world heavyweight championship, then champion Rock Says came out and raised Jeff Hardy NWOs hand then gave him a rock bottom. The following smackdwn they competed for the world title, but The Rock Says just left the match, Jeff Hardy NWO would get a rematch at King of the ring (2011), but ended up losing the match. Jeff Hardy NWO would then encounter promblems with Undertakers Demon, but after Undertakers Demon told Jeff Hardy NWO that he could take him down even with an army of 1000, Jeff Hardy accepted the supposed the challenge and a 2 on 1 handicap match was announced for Summerslam (2011), as a team Jeff Hardy NWO and Clayton Tennant beat Undertakers Demon. Jeff Hardy NWO next payperview event was Sunday Bloody Sunday (2011) when he defeated Tyler is Wrestling and D-Bry is a legend. With Jeff Hardy NWO incredible streak, Jeff Hardy NWO got a number 1 contender match for the united states championship, Jeff Hardy NWO beat Cena Rules to earn a shot but champion Kentaro Suzuki came out and brutally assaulted Cena Rules, due to this Kentaros punishment was Cena Rules was added to the US championship match, the three men combatted for the belt at Fully Loaded (2011). Jeff Hardy NWO pinned Kentaro thus winning his first championship in the WSF, the WSF United States Championship. Jeff Hardy NWO first title defense came at Cyber Sunday (2011). The fans voted for his opponent and they voted Cena Rules beating out Kentaro Suzuki and Booker C, At Cyber Sunday Jeff Hardy NWO lost his title ending his 23 day reign. With a RAW vs. Smackdwon rivalry brewing a 6 man tag team match between RAW and Smackdown was announced for December to Dismember (2011), Jeff Hardy NWO was added to team Smackdown along with The Coach and Rock Says, At December to Dismember Team Smackdown defeated Team RAW (Rated R Superstar, Edge for life, Mega Badass), Jeff Hardy NWO woul then not engage in any rivalries but would compete in the royal rumble match at Royal Rumble (2012), but did not win the match. Feud with Christian Wolfpack The next week it was announced that Jeff Hardy NWO would compete in a championship scramble match at Final Call (2012) where the winner would get a World title shot, a week later Christian NWO, Jeff Hardy NWOs best friend (kayfabe and real life) would debut and was also announced to participate in the scramble match, and with both of them in it they said they were guarenteed a win, At Final Call they both lost the match and after the match Christian NWO shocked the world by attacking his best friend Jeff Hardy NWO with a steel chair, a couple weeks later Jeff Hardy would challenge Christian (now going by Christian Wolfpack) to a match at mania, but not any match a complete Brawl and told Christian to meet him at the nearest bar at wrestlemania, Christian would accept and at Wrestlemania 2 Jeff Hardy NWO lost to Christian Wolfpack in a bar brawl. Due to Christians win he would get a united states championship match at Extreme Rules (2012), thus making a break between Jeff Hardy and Christian. At Extreme Rules Jeff Hardy won the pre show battle royal. After Extreme Rules the feud would continue between the two having multiple matches and a memrable street fight with Jeff Hardy NWO winning. At Hells Massacre (2012) they were both booked in a fatal 4 way match for the United states championship but neither man won the title. In a surprise turn of events the following smackdown Christian Wolfpack formed the Wolfpack with Daniel Bryan wolfpack, and they won the tag team championship, now with Jeff Hardy NWO still feuding with Christian Wolfpack and Chicagoes Punk the former tag team champion partnerless due to a Justin Ryder injury, a new team was born of Chicageos Punk and Jeff Hardy NWO, they would become number 1 contenders and fight the wolfpack for the titles at Spring Stampede (2012) but did not win the titles. Jeff Hardy NWO and Christian Wolfpack would have one last match main eventing Smackdown in an I Quit match with Jeff Hardy NWO winning Various Feuds On an episode of Smackdown Jeff Hardy NWO, Chicagoes Punk and Milan Miracle were having a match when a new team dubbed Impact (Marlin, Air Bourne and Legend Killer) attacked all three men. a 6 man tag team match was announced for King of the ring (2012). Jeff Hardy and his team ended up losing. Over the next few weeks Jeff Hardy would fight the likes of Chicagoes Punk, # 1 Peep and All American American and those four men fought at Summerslam (2012), but Jeff Hardy ended up losing. Jeff Hardy NWO would then wrestle a few more matches losing to main eventers. The Wolfpack After former tag team champions the wolfpack (Christian and Daniel Bryan) lost the tag titles, Jeff Hardy NWO was found in the middle with both men trying to recruit him to there side to help take down the other, Jeff Hardy ended up choosing Daniel Bryan by attacking Christian thus making The Wolfpack (sometimes refered as Wolfpack 2.0) now Jeff Hardy Wolfpack and Daniel Bryan wolfpack... they quickly headed into tag team competition with them competing in a 8 man hell in a cell match for the tag titles at No Escape (2012) but they did not win. The following evening on RAW now just simply Jeff Hardy and his partner Daniel Bryan brought a new member to The Wolfpack Santino Marella (formely known as Milan Miracle) later that night The Wolfpack would attack the team known as The Heroes (Chicagoes Punk and Justin Ryder) the following week The Heroes got Christian NWO to join them in there feud with the wolfpack. At 2 day extravaganza (2012) a 6 man tag team match was announced with The Wolfpack winning. The Wolfpack would continue its terror attacking a new person every week them being Celtic Warrior, Dante Petralli and # 1 Peep, At Winter Warfare (2012) The Wolfpack had to take on each man they attacked, and still won. they all competed in the rumble but none of them won. The Wolfpack would finally earn a tag team championship shot at Last Call (2013) and got special permission for all three of them to wrestle the champs and that they would defend the titles if they won under the free bird rule. At Last call as a team the wolfpack beat The Bonafide Ass kickers to become new WSF Tag team champions. A couple weeks later Daniel Bryan was released leaving the team as Jeff Hardy and Santino Marella, there first title defense came at Wrestlemania 3 against the team known as Untamed Abilities (Broski of the Week and Celtic Warrior) and they lost the titles making there reign a short 23 days. After this The Wolfpack broke up and Jeff Hardy NWO (returned to old name) would enter a feud with former partner Milan Miracle (formerly known as Santino Marella) at Extreme Rules (2013) Jeff Hardy lost to his former partner in a first blood match. Original NWO/Retirement The following Nitro the return of the original NWO Jeff Hardy NWO and his best friend and former arch enemy Christian NWO came back, and quickly made there mark by beating Charasmatic Geniuses and attacking the champs untamed abilities, at Hells Massacre (2013) The Original NWO got a title shot, but did not win. The Original NWO would continue there hunt for the titles and earn a shot in a triple threat match (including Untamed Abilites and Charasmatic Geniuses) at Spring Stampede (2013) but again did not win the title. Jeff Hardy NWO would make his last appearence at King of the ring (2013) in a losing effort to Jeriholic for the intercontinental championship. After this Jeff Hardy NWO along with Christian NWO announced there retirements from E-Fedding Championship and Accomplishments 1x WSF United States Championship 1x WSF Tag team championship